


【方三】Wednesday

by xizhouqu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xizhouqu/pseuds/xizhouqu
Summary: ※邪教cp了解一下，周知方x陈巍※预警: pwp,极度ooc，文笔差，两人已交往，三儿变松狮(也就是说小周O狗)，可能十分沙雕，狗狗原型是美国队一菇凉的狗(方方也有fo这个狗号)，对这两位自己感觉了解不深，如果写的非常奇怪的话请多多包涵~>_ <~※起名周三是他俩名字的梗，但是好像跟其他cp重了，所以tag还是打知巍和方三吧，自娱自乐，请勿上升真人鸭! ! !※感谢狗老师提供的各种资瓷





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
星期三的下午，冬日的阳光懒懒洒在草坪上，在美国生活多年的陈家像往常一样热闹非凡……呃，或者说是狗飞狗跳？

三条体型各异的狗狗在草地上撒了欢得跑，快乐的汪汪声不绝于耳，但仔细观察你会发现，那分明是2vs1的激烈追逐战。

通身雪白的长毛大狗勇猛一扑，一个娇小的身影就被摁倒在草坪上，另一只黄毛狗狗趁胜追击，前爪一刨，把那“美人”牢牢压在身下。棕色的松狮屈服于两犬的“淫威”，不得不任他们在自己“美丽的胴体”上为所欲为。

周知方走进陈家大院（不是）时看到的就是这样一副场景，不知是不是他的错觉，松狮沾满了口水的脸上，那忧郁的小表情分明更忧伤了。

在看到他的一瞬间，松狮举起了毛茸茸的前爪，捂在了黑黢黢、圆溜溜的小眼睛上。小周不由得会心一笑，不愧是以高智商著称的松狮，这动作、这表情，说是成精了也不为过！

周知方仔细观察了一阵那只超绝可爱的小狗，作为一个坚定的猫党，却是越看越喜欢，越看越动心，心中那丝丝熟悉感更是被他归根于神秘又神奇的缘分。

看他那油光发亮的卷发，含羞带怯的脸庞，憨  
态可掬的动作，连在草地上翻身时粘上的草籽……都是那么楚楚动人！

小周心神荡漾，面上却是依旧挂着和煦如春风般的微笑，在拜访陈家时保持着风度，只是在话语里旁敲侧击那条“梦中情狗”的相关消息。看准了时机，他终于道出了自己酝酿了半天的话：

“对了，我看那条新来的小狗和我甚是投缘，二姐方便借我养两天吗？”说着他露出了自己的招牌笑容，整个人看起来纯良极了。

和陈家老三关系好到穿一条裤子（雾）、睡一张床（大雾）的他，叫起哥哥姐姐们那叫一个甜，陈家人也是很喜欢老三这位懂礼貌的后辈，一个个“小周”喊得比自己亲兄弟/儿子还亲。

二姐咬了咬舌尖，把准备一口答应的那句话咽了下去。突然想起来，哪里是什么小狗，那是她亲弟，陈巍！

（二）  
陈巍拿他心爱后辈的猫猫小夜灯发誓，要是能变回人，他再也不做什么狗头军师了。

如果知道给人装模作样的出主意会惨遭诅咒，他绝对会老老实实当他的医学生，而不是被别人一句句“智者”喊得得意忘形了。

一个月之前，正是他为一毛国客人出谋划策后的第三天，谁知对方没能在他的指导下日到自己心爱的大屁股男孩，一气之下诅咒了他。

那个戴着头巾的男人不知道叽里呱啦说了些什么，他一阵头晕目眩，就发现自己变成了一只棕色的松狮。狗三，呸，陈三表示，他确实是喜欢狗，但……并不代表他自己想要做一只，谁都能抱在怀里蹂躏的狗狗啊！

哥哥姐姐放心不下，把他带回家中，让他跟家里面的其他狗狗学习一些基本的狗生常识，对外则是请了病假。陈巍觉得，自己在家庭中的地位，一时间可能还提升了。

但松狮狗三的受欢迎，同时意味着陈三自身存在感的削弱。有一天，他二姐甚至犹豫的和他说，如果变不回来了，就这样其实也不错。

陈巍只觉得自己幼小的心灵受到了极大的震撼，他脑子里瞬间放起了卡夫卡的《变形计》小剧场。原本家族中受人尊敬的三子，在剧变之后成为一只不受待见的松狮，他逐渐远离了社会，最后孤独痛苦地在饥饿中默默地死去……

对自身存在感的强烈不安，让陈巍把家里搅得一团乱麻，家里的狗狗像是找到了组织，撒了欢的闹。一时间，所有的家庭成员都牢牢记住了这条尤为活泼的松狮，“陈巍”这个名字，却是越提越少。

（三）  
“呜呜……”一身鬈曲深棕色毛发的小狗睁着黑曜石一样的眼睛，从下方仰望着身边的青年。它前爪扒着牛仔裤，润润的鼻头依赖的搭在对方身上，一副楚楚可怜的模样，仔细看眼角还泛着泪光。

周知方心里蓦地一软，他从善如流的抱起只到他小腿肚的狗狗，安抚的揉着蓬松的顶发，凝视那双藏在毛发下的小眼睛，露出令人心安的笑容，又起抬头，为难的看着对面的女子，“姐姐你看……”

二姐扶额，她真的拿自己见色忘义的弟弟没办法，只好无奈的说：“既然他自己想跟着……那你就抱回家吧。只是，三儿他比较特殊，跟其他小狗不一样，你在饲养的时候要……还要注意……”

“三儿？这个孩子叫三儿是吗？”

“呃……是的，我们也就是随便那么一取，没有什么特别的含义…哈、哈哈……”二姐眼睛四处乱瞟，吾弟，不是姐姐不帮你瞒，是你小男友实在太敏锐了吧！

“那还真是一个好名字啊，不是吗？”周知方低头望着安安静静窝在他胸口衬衫里一脸懵懂，就差没把“乖巧”二字写在脸上的小狗，露出一个意味深长的笑容。

陈三菊花一紧，心想着幸好现在的他脸上全是毛发，不至于被人一眼看出心中的所思所想。

于是，在场的两人就看着小狗故作无辜的瞪大眼睛，一双毛茸茸的耳朵抖个不停。周知方抿唇一笑，他的前辈可真是……可爱的紧。

……

后来，二姐就饲养问题又洋洋洒洒说了一堆，周知方听得认真，时不时若有所悟的点着头，听到重要的地方还掏出随身携带的笔记本和钢笔记上两笔。

都说认真的男人最有魅力，陈巍望着自家恋人周正儒雅的面容，在心中自恋的感慨一下自己眼光绝佳。伴着时急时徐的低语，他发出快乐的呼噜声，安心的打着小呼睡着了。


	2. 【方三】Wednesday02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※此章无车（有个车轱辘？）

（四）  
陈巍做了一个梦，在梦里，他被温暖的阳光包围着，躺在细软的沙滩上好不快活。可没过多久，突然涌起的海浪把他掀翻了，他拼命的挣扎，挣扎……

一个柔软的木筏拯救了他，终于从大海里露出头来，他吐了几口海水，伸出双臂向前刨去，并且熟练的摇起了尾巴……

等等，尾巴？！

陈巍猛地从梦中惊醒，发现自己被一只温柔的大手托着，在水里扑腾的正欢呢。

“乖，别动。”

一个熟悉的男声出现在他身边，屁股上不轻不重的挨了一下，陈三彻底清醒了。他恼羞成怒的瞪了一眼胆敢打他屁股的男人，张口就是一句训斥，却被脱口而出的“呜…汪汪”吓了一跳。

周知方被狗狗滑稽的表情逗笑了，连带着被扑腾得浑身是水的怒气也散去不少。他宠溺的点了点小狗的鼻子：“忍耐一下，前辈。不洗干净，我可不会让一只狗上我的床。”

男人整齐的白衬衫在热水的浸润下变得透明，亚洲人特有的细腻肌理，在水的勾勒下一览无余。扣子规规整整的扣到顶端，可能是被浴室里的雾气熏得难受，一只修长的手解开了领口，喉结和一点点锁骨露了出来。

陈巍的视线不由自主的被男友胸口那若隐若现的凸起吸引了，鼻头一热，他差点当场“血崩”。

该死！我只是只无辜的小狗，为什么要这样对我！重点是——他怎么叫我前辈呢？！难道他……

“汪、汪汪汪！”小狗激动的叫个不停，一个劲儿的上下扑腾，一时间水花四溅。

“好了好了，我知道你想说什么，前辈。其实听到姐叫你三儿，我就猜到了。”

“不过前辈这个样子还真是…可爱呢……非常适合你。”

青年眼中闪过促狭的光，占着洗澡的名义把小狗全身摸了个遍。导致陈巍躺在他大腿上，被迫张开腿检查生殖器时险些羞愤而死。

“哦豁，硬了呢……”

周知方趁机揉了一把对他敞开的小肚皮，柔软、温暖的手感让他爱不释手。

他一脸云淡风轻，把玩着狗狗身上硬硬的小棍子。热乎乎的小棍子翘的老高，不停的戳着他的手，狗狗毛茸茸的脸蛋上看不出什么表情，但遮着眼睛的前爪暴露了主人的心情。

陈巍脑子里一片空白，强烈的快感让他只知道随着本能发出一声又一声的呜咽。娇小玲珑的身子，带着周知方从未见过的可爱与媚意。

（五）  
还没到下一个周三，陈巍就习惯了以爱犬的身份住在男朋友家里。平时的任务就是吃吃喝喝、睡睡玩玩，再每天出去遛遛弯儿。没有课业的压力，这样的日子不可谓不滋润，陈巍明显感觉自己的狗身都胖了几斤。

他唯一不满意的是，每次一出门，隔壁老王家的二哈就对他穷追不舍，非得舔到他的大宝贝才作数，他连跑都跑不掉。

听说自那次得逞以后，他男朋友再见到那二哈，第一句话就是：“你家狗该绝育了吧。”后来不知道发生了什么，再次遇到时，对方已是威风不在，看到他就夹着尾巴，后腿连走路都打颤，整个狗萎靡的不行。

看着对方包皮里那空空如也的凄凉模样，陈巍倒吸一口冷气，庆幸着自己不用跟他亲爱的蛋蛋说再见。

———————————————————

又经过了一个周三，陈巍仍然没有找到变回人类的办法，身体却是有些不对劲。准确来说，是某一天开始，他突然觉得，尾巴下面某个难以启齿的地方——痒得不行。

作为一个人类，不穿裤子走来走去实在不是他所能接受的，奈何他翻遍了耶鲁所有的资料，也没能找到关于人变狗的相关记载。有人说，生活就像强奸，不能反抗就试着享受他。渐渐的，陈三也习惯了风吹pp凉的滋味。

但这种莫名其妙的瘙痒感让他整个人都不太好了。

“在做什么，三儿？”

狗三正悄悄的在地板上磨屁股呢，就猝不及防被人提溜了起来。拎着狗狗脖子上那一圈“围脖”，一人一狗面面相觑，周知方挑着眉问道：“怎么？在家里蹲不住了？”

狗狗迅速的摇起了脑袋，脖子上的铭牌叮铃作响。

“那这是怎么回事？难不成是故意把地板弄脏，吸引我注意力？”方方把小狗放在地上，蹲下身子玩味的凝视着他。

陈三汗颜，一时不知该做何表情，只好装疯卖傻的追起了自己的尾巴。他脸皮虽厚，但还没厚到能亲口对比自己还小几个月的男朋友说：“我p眼痒的厉害，快帮我挠挠。”

他有理由怀疑，自己要是真这么说了，他那看起来人模狗样、温文尔雅的男朋友，第二天就能在推上用中文发一条写着“日了狗了”的动态！

周知方扶额，一把掀起某狗夹在后腿间的尾巴，“我真是气傻了，忘了你现在不能说话……那就让我来自己检查一下你究竟遇到了些什么问题。”

指尖刚抚到毛茸茸的屁股，狗三就像被踩了尾巴的猫，差点原地干拔四辣子。天知道他可怜的小pp现在有多敏感！这样轻轻的触碰，就已经让他瘙痒难耐。

周知方表情凝重了起来，狗狗这些不正常的反应，让他想起了这两天恶补养犬知识里的一条：定期清理肛门腺。

————————————————————

不甘不愿的趴在男友腿上，陈巍只能通过小声的“汪汪”来表达自己的抗议。臀部每被触碰，他就止不住的颤抖一下，冰凉的刀刃覆在毛发上的滋味更加销魂。

“别动”，周知方的声音难得的听起来十分严肃，他压制着腿上不老实的狗狗，时不时轻轻掌掴那圆润的pp，让对方安静下来。

几巴掌下去，狗三果然停下了躁动。他都这么大人了，竟然还会被这样对待！他不要面子的啊！内心五味陈杂，陈巍清楚的感觉到那刀片一点点刮掉他臀上的毛发，围绕肛门留出了一圈皮肤。

青年握着刀片的手很稳，细致的刮去还没有完全长起来的细毛，却没有伤到腿上的小狗分毫。他时而停下欣赏着自己手中完成的杰作；时而凑得很近，仔细观察还没有被刮干净的秘境；时而用手指撑开皮肤，好更准确的下刀……

被浓浓的羞耻感笼罩，习惯于人类身体的陈巍，总觉得是有人把他耻骨、臀上的毛发剃光了。隐私处被曝光于众的不安，让他险些流出泪来。凉飕飕的感觉传了过来，突然一只温热的手按在了他的臀上。

“接下来可能有一些不舒服，前辈，忍耐一下。”

青年温润又认真的嗓音让他安心，虽然对着即将要发生的事情有着隐隐的不安，但陈巍依然选择相信他的恋人。他用毛茸茸的脸，蹭了蹭男朋友的腿，表达了他毫无保留的信任。

周知方感觉到腿上小动物的动作，心里一暖，心更沉静下来，他想了想没有戴手套，而是直接用自己的手指。

恋人近日来的反常他不是没有感觉到，那种近乎讨好的乖巧完全不是他陈巍以往的作风。他知道他的恋人担心着自己动物的身体会在两人之间产生隔阂，他在为自己的样子感到深深的自卑。

他说不出口，但他想让他知道，自己从未嫌弃过他，相反，如果……真的恢复不了人类的身体，他也愿意照顾他一辈子。

陈巍只感觉到一只手掀起了他的尾巴，另有两根手指搭在了他肛门附近四点钟和八点钟的位置。还没来得及回味指尖细腻的触感，突如其来的便意随着疼痛与瘙痒一同袭来。

小狗忍不住哀鸣，陈巍努力到浑身发颤，才没有丢人的排出什么东西来。他感觉到手指揩去了什么东西，接着又一轮挤压开始。

一番辛苦之后，肛门腺终于被清理干净，销魂的气味弥漫在空气里。周知方却眉头都不皱一下，丝毫看不出来以往龟毛的样子。他用纸巾擦拭狗狗的肛门附近，又洗净自己的手。

可恶……我这个样子，和生活不能自理的病人有什么区别？！我自己都嫌弃我自己，现在一时还好，时间久了，小周他……总会想要离开我的……

陈巍越想越难过，身为人类的自尊心从来没有像此时那样强烈。在周知方看来，就一只可爱到令人心颤的小狗浑身无力的趴在他腿上，黑色的小鼻子一抽一抽，圆溜溜的小眼睛流出几颗金豆豆来。

“笨蛋狗三，想什么乱七八糟的东西呢？你把我家弄得一团乱，不等你恢复身体找你算账，你觉得现在哭鼻子就能让我放过你了吗？”

听了他的话，陈巍更难过了，他把头埋进恋人怀里，不愿露出脸来。前爪揪着衬衫衣襟，时不时抹去脸上的眼泪。周知方心里一片柔软，他一下又一下安抚着怀里脆弱的小狗，心里又怜又爱，竟在这样日常的相处里感受到了，丝丝幸福的滋味。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※此章有肉汤

　　  
（六）

春天到了，陈巍明显感觉到周围的空气里多了些什么让他兴奋的气息——雌犬散发出来的性激素无时无刻不在吸引着他。排尿似乎越来越不可控，他甚至想在自己和小男友的床上撒上一泡。

作为人类，陈巍自然不愿意像畜牲一样满脑子只有疯狂的交媾，他控制着自己的欲望，却愈发焦躁不安。

周知方自然发现了不对劲，自家那只活泼又爱热闹的松狮竟然几天没有出门了，窝在家里面闷闷不乐。他正寻思着要不要去约个宠物医生看看，那一天早上发生的事情却解开了他所有的疑惑。

————————————————————

清早，男人皱着秀气的眉快要从睡梦中醒来。习惯裸睡的他，被腿弯处不一样的触感彻底赶走了睡意——那分明是的人类皮肤。

家里什么时候进了一个陌生人躺在床上，我却浑然不知？糟了，前辈他……！

周知方慌忙伸手去摸睡在旁边的松狮，却只摸到了同样光溜溜的皮肤。他心里又急又怒，睁开眼，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻了起来。身手敏捷的压制住在他身侧，睡得不省人事的男人，他却被自己所看到的画面惊呆了。

那不是别人，正是让他操心不已的陈巍。

男人身上一丝不挂，肌肉匀称，光滑细腻的小麦色皮肤在纯白被褥的衬托下显得尤为色情。两腿交汇之处，本应有着黑色丛林的地方却是干干净净，连颜色都比旁处白上几分——正是他前一段时间的杰作。同样光洁的性器正高高挺立着，顶部小孔泛着些淫液。

周知方被眼前诱惑的肉体刺激的面红耳赤，更别提睡梦中的那人还不自觉的挺送着胯部，做出些极为不雅的动作。

他不自觉的松开自己压制的手，却不经意的发现，恋人头上和臀后似乎多了什么毛绒绒的东西……

是耳朵和尾巴！

短短的狗尾巴顺着尾椎骨招摇着存在感，头顶上两只看上去就手感极佳的耳朵和他英气十足的眉毛万分不搭，给男人平添了几分呆萌。

对可爱事物没有丝毫抵抗力的周知方简直看得挪不开眼，他甚至想亲自上手揉一揉那尾巴、那耳，看看是不是他想象中那样柔软……

“咳……前辈，该起床了，醒一醒”，周知方掩去眼里的痴迷，上手摇动他的身体，轻声唤着渴睡的恋人。

“醒一醒…醒醒……”

……

吵…好吵…好热……怎么回事……身体……

身体被热浪侵袭着，焦躁感达到了顶峰，内心里一种说不出的渴望让他简直要抓狂。陈巍要被这种奇特的感受弄疯了，他觉得自己变成了一个大火炉，急需一个冰块来降降温。

一个模糊的声音从远处传来，一声一声呼唤着他，突然一个凉丝丝的物体靠近了他。几乎是毫不犹豫的，陈巍手脚并用缠了上去。为了防止猎物的逃脱，他用大腿圈住对方的腿。

凉意从大面积接触的皮肤上传来，陈巍舒服的简直要呻吟，用细微的鼻音表达他的愉悦。但没过一分钟，更旺的火焰从身体里燃起，陈巍被折磨的要哭了。

他迷茫的睁开眼，不安分的扭动着身子，哀求一般望着被他压倒在床上的男人：“帮我…快！呼……好舒服…哈啊……”

周知方只感觉到一个火热的躯体覆在他身上，那人光裸温暖的皮肤一遍又一遍在他身上摩擦，把汹涌的热量带到他的身上。体温偏低的他，不适的皱起了眉。

“还能分得清你面前的人是谁吗？还是说……无论是谁都可以？”

男人接近透明的薄唇抿成一条直线，温和的眼睛里无比清明，从他扳着的脸来看，甚至有些不满的意味。

陷入情欲的陈巍，在漩涡里苦苦挣扎，他努力睁开眼睛，集中精神去听身下人的话，却发现乱成一团浆糊的脑子怎么也理解不了其中的含义。他只知道面前的人形冰块，没有丝毫帮助他的意思。

陈巍急的要命，身下那个充血肿胀的玩意儿哪里还等得及？他干脆抬起腿跨坐在男人腿上，用自己的手握住自己的性器，敏感的屁股在她身上蹭个不停。

“啧”，男人被他这一手弄得措不及防。他虽不愿意让两人值得纪念的第一次，在这种其中一方神志不清的情况下发生，但让他亲手推开渴求着他的前辈那也是不可能的！

前辈的第一次只能由我来夺走！无论是后面的第一次，还是前面的。抱着这样的决心，周知方毅然握住了那火热的欲望。“呼……”他轻喘着粗气，被情色的气氛传染了，竟然也觉得有些意动。

甩开脑海里乱七八糟的绮念，周知方用掌心、指腹一点点有技巧的摩擦着柱身。手指轻轻扣弄着敏感的龟头，他用坚硬的指甲刺激着尿道口，切入那小孔肆意蹂躏。

“哈啊、唔、好爽、不行…要去了…！”

陈巍难以承受一般向后仰着身子，粗长的脖子上喉结迅速上下滑动，小麦色的皮肤上布满了汗水，胸膛上深褐色的乳头硬得像两粒葡萄。他用手指揪扯着乳头，毫无技法的刺激着，口中全是放浪的呻吟。

眼看着就要高潮，周知方突然伸出手用力按在了狗狗翘的老高的尾巴上，捣弄着圆滚滚的屁股和敏感的尾椎骨。

“啊——！”

极致的快感让陈巍一瞬间以为自己看到了天堂，一阵刺眼的白光在脑中闪过，酝酿了许久的精液喷薄而出，洒满了身下人的胸膛，甚至不少溅在了男人儒雅周正的脸庞上……

在男人腿上磨了许久的小穴也湿的一塌糊涂，汩汩分泌的肠液顺着小穴流下，把股间弄得黏糊糊的，有些还流到了被子上。

陈巍精神恍惚，无力的瘫在恋人身上，意识一点点回笼，他才意识到自己刚刚都做了些什么。跨坐在男人身上扭动屁股，抱着男人的腰说自己想要，甚至被随便玩了两下就射了……

他为淫乱的自己感到浓浓的羞耻，心里却因这种羞耻升起隐秘的兴奋……以致于过了好一会儿，他才发现，自己这边爽得要命，恋人却连勃起都没真正的勃起。

周知方也有些惊讶，他和前辈交往到现在，还没有做过超出亲吻的亲密动作。一直在他面前表现出主导气场的前辈，原来发起情来，是这般的……可口。

对于上还是下的问题，周知方并不纠结，在他看来，两人都有爽到才是最重要的。所以，他默认了前辈的主动，但经此一役，他突然发现，原来前辈还隐藏着这样不为人知的一面。

恶趣味打败了懒惰瞬间占据了上风，顶着无害面孔的周知方暗搓搓的计划着，要怎样才能让他的恋人展现出更多，独属于他的风情。

他所崇拜的，在外人面前永远潇洒风趣又迷人的学霸前辈，在他的肏弄下……被开发出更多、更多的放浪又妩媚的一面……光是想一想，他就“性趣”十足。

他要撕碎他的游刃有余，要看他男人味十足的脸上写满情欲，要让他不知羞耻的呻吟，要在前辈的肚子里射满他的种子，多到从穴口溢出来，即使哭喊着说“不要”也不停止……所有的幻想都化为一个意味深长的笑容，还在担心着自己男人是不是性冷淡的陈巍，完全没有意识到自己将要面对，一个怎样可怕的，灾难。

（七）

距离那个荒唐的早晨已经一周，陈巍这一周过得并不开心。虽然身体不知是因为发情期还是其他，稳定在了人形的姿态，但那对耳朵和尾巴却怎么也消不掉。还有那股燥热，也烦得他不来一发就难以入睡。

尤其诡异的是，每次手淫完，他的屁股就会因为肠液变得黏糊糊的，如果不是在厕所里偷偷检查过，他简直要怀疑自己是不是长出女人的花穴了！

但这些其实都不是事儿，真正让他担忧不已的是他男朋友的性冷淡。是的，那个看起来十分撩人、儒雅风流的周知方竟然是个性冷淡！

如果说一周前只是略微的怀疑，经过这几天的试探，他已经有了九成九的把握。剩下的那0.1成可能性，是他为对方已经不爱他了这种微乎其微的可能性留下的。

他试过穿最诱惑的丁字裤勾引他，也试过向对方展示他的男性魅力，甚至连女装都没有放过，但对方即使鸡儿硬了，也没有一丝想要上他，或者被他上的意思。

陈巍感到了万分挫败，他不由得开始怀疑自己的魅力。有好几次，那人明明被他挑起了性欲，眼神却清明的吓人，似笑非笑的看着他，让他一瞬间丧失了所有的兴致。

莫非真的是我太柴下不了嘴？

陈巍捏了捏自己紧实的腹肌，郁闷的套上了耐克卫衣，他觉得自己需要出去散散心。用套头帽把耳朵遮好，又仔细调整了尾巴在内裤里的位置，陈三出门了。

不知不觉中他又走到了两人相遇的地方。那是一家远近闻名的gay吧，两人那天碰巧都在泡吧，几乎是瞬间相中了对方，都没有想到平时队里就十分欣赏的前辈/后辈，竟然也是gay。

陈巍当时还以为对方是好奇误入，说什么也要保护他，闹出了不少笑话。现在想来真是啼笑皆非，又万分该死的怀念。

真是的，说好的今天晚上不想他。

男人翘起的嘴角低了下去，他坐在角落里闷头喝酒。从男人一入门就紧盯着猎物的猎人们蠢蠢欲动，一个身姿妖娆的少年率先走了上去。

“可以请我喝一杯酒吗，先生？”

少年支着下巴，化过精致妆容的眼睛盯着男人放电，嘴角噙着顽皮又自信的笑容，让人几乎要说不出拒绝的话来。

刺鼻的香水味不断的传来，曾经化为狗狗的陈三头晕目眩，他快要被旁边这位少年熏吐了。但他还没来得及拒绝，就被服务生打断：“打扰一下，那位先生请您一杯 Dry Martini。”

一杯鸡尾酒摆在了面前，雪肤少年气急败坏的往服务生指出的方向抛了个白眼，扭着细腰走了。陈三本不准备理睬，又想起了自己遭恋人数次拒绝的惨剧。鬼使神差的，他收下了那杯酒，勉强扬起一个爽朗的笑容，他仔细品尝起来。

视线里出现一双皮鞋，一个看起来三十多岁，西装革履的亚洲男人一言不发的坐在了他身边的沙发上。“有兴趣交个朋友？你可以叫我Jackson，如果不介意的话。”男人掩着唇，声音很低，带着优雅与贵气，含笑的眼神里隐隐透着诱惑的意味。

陈巍浑身鸡皮疙瘩冒了出来，虽然长相到性别都完全不同，他分明看到了上学时那些联系他，想要包养他的贵妇的影子。也许是自尊心不允许他退缩，陈巍故作镇定的坐在了原位。

“我是Nathan，很高兴认识你，先生。”

“Nathan看起来不常来泡吧的样子？这杯Martini不知是否喝的惯？有什么喜欢喝的东西你可以随便点”，说着他端起酒杯，轻轻摇晃，“这一杯，敬你我的相遇。”语毕，他一饮而尽。

陈巍不得不硬着头皮喝了一大口，这是他第一次喝干马丁尼，辛辣的口感喝得他险些呛到。脸上漫上红晕，在昏暗的灯光下看得并不分明。一杯烈酒下肚，陈巍情绪也跟着高涨起来。

……

青年再次干掉手中的鸡尾酒，男人吹起口哨，又为他点了几杯。也许是情绪过于亢奋，陈巍没有发现男人搭在他大腿上的手。男人很会聊天，既不让人觉得疏离，又热情的恰到好处。

奈何陈巍好说歹说也是个双商奇高的学霸，即使喝得晕乎乎的了也没有透露过多自己的信息。“Nate，我觉得你不能再喝下去了，休息一下如何？”男人眼神微暗，手掌不着痕迹的摸上青年被牛仔裤包裹的臀部。

男人勾起嘴角，饱满的臀肉，手感美好的一如他所料。等等，这是什么？不寻常的触感吸引了他的注意力。圆形的……柱状体……真是想不到，看起来这么清爽的男孩子也……

他皱着眉，心里有些膈应。神情里全没有了方才的尊重，眼里全是浓郁的欲望和轻蔑。他趁着青年头晕，动作粗鲁的拽着他走向洗手间。

“啧，我觉得你去洗手间洗脸清醒一下，little bitch！”

陈巍没发现危险正在靠近，他顺从的倚在男人身上，踉踉跄跄的向洗手间走去。两人一进到厕所里，男人就把他牢牢压在墙上，掐住他的脖子，肆意啃咬，双手性急的褪他的裤子。

陈巍吓了一跳，半醉的酒意醒的一干二净。他使劲推搡比他高了一个头的男人，却无济于事。“混蛋！你做什么！我警告你快停下来！”

男人“啐”了一口，膝盖用力顶入青年双腿之间，眼睛里的兴奋和淫邪令人害怕，“插着按摩棒来酒吧找男人肏就不要再装纯了！”妈的，本以为钓到一个雏儿，没想到这么浪，指不定早就被人用过了……搞不好还是个大松货。

他满心着怒气，只觉得一晚上的时间都被浪费了。什么矜持、什么不常泡吧、什么少年感……都是骗人的！早知道这个小骚货这么欠肏，他一开始就应该把他带到厕所里干个痛快。

陈巍被激怒了，“你他妈怎么跟你爸说话呢，人渣！”他狠狠的瞪着面前的男人，一拳砸在了那张人模狗样的脸上。男人被揍了个措手不及，骚包的金丝边眼镜被打落在地上。陈巍仍觉得不过瘾，想要再补上一拳，却被人握住了拳头。

男人修长有力的手牢牢握住他的拳头，轻轻抵了回去，“不要让这种人脏了你的手，接下来的事情就交给我吧，前辈。”男人的声音带着几欲喷薄的怒气，陈巍一抬头，正是他心心恋恋的男友。

周知方紧赶慢赶来到酒吧，气还没有喘匀，没想到看到的会是这样一副场景。周身散发着可怕的气压，他把拳头捏得嘎吱作响，面上的微笑却是愈发真挚。

猎艳不成反被揍的男人眼看情况不对，警惕的后退着想要离开，“我劝你……”话音未落，一个飞踢落在他的肚子上，他重重摔了出去，“砰”得一声撞在洗手间门上。

陈巍惊呆了，他不知道这得用多大的劲儿才能达到这种把人踢飞的效果。男人狼狈的趴在洗手间门口的地上，稀里哗啦的吐了一地。

“你刚刚放的屁我全部录了下来，你觉得……到法庭上我们俩谁更占优势？”周知方蹲在男人面前，露出一个和善的微笑，表情连鬼看了恐怕都要害怕。

“你、你给我等着！”男人吓得不轻，连眼镜都没敢捡，连滚带爬的逃走了。周知方随手在洗手间外挂上“打扫中”的牌子，带上门，一步步向呆愣在原地的恋人。

“接下来…是我们的时间……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※此章有车，略重口？

　　（八）  
　　“小、小周，我觉得我可以解释！！”

　　兜帽不知何时滑落，青年看着面前步步逼近的男人额头冒了冷汗。小动物的直觉告诉他这个笑得一脸和善的后辈，可能比刚刚那个败类还要危险。

　　狭小的洗手间让他退无可退，陈巍脑子一片空白，慌乱的跌坐在马桶盖上。他眼睁睁的看着男人跟着他进了隔间，甚至不忘在门口挂上“清扫中”的牌子……吾命休矣！

　　“哦？你想解释什么，前辈？”周知方伏在青年身上，修长的手臂撑在背后的墙面上，把“猎物”禁锢在臂弯之中，往日里总带着温和笑意的眼睛，危险的眯着。

　　“是解释你在有男友在家的时候出门猎艳…还是在酒吧里跟陌生男人撩骚？亦或是说……想借此机会摆脱谁？”男人靠在身下人耳边，不紧不慢的说着，冷静的语调让人听不出来喜怒。

　　太、太近了！

　　温热的气息和好听的声音回响在耳边，陈巍打了个机灵。若有若无的触感像燎原之火，让他敏感的耳垂瞬间染上红晕。智商惊人的大脑此时cpu过载，整个晕乎乎的，每一个字都听得清清楚楚，却分析不出其中的含义。

　　“我不知道……”

　　酒劲儿上头，青年懊恼的眨了眨眼睛，他仰起头迷茫又无辜的望着对方，头顶上棕色的兽耳抖了又抖。亚洲人特有的细腻皮肤带上了醉人的酡红，湿润的眼睛和微张的唇仿佛在渴望着什么。

　　周知方下腹一紧，气息也粗重了些，他不曾料到，平日里看起来比直男还直男的前辈，竟也能有如此诱人而不自知的一面。他抿着唇，一言不发，直接吻上了他圆润的耳垂。

　　“唔、唔……”敏感点被人捕捉，陈巍下意识的向后躲避，一个不稳险些从马桶上摔下去，还是周知方长臂一揽，抱住了他，但两人间的距离也因此缩短。

　　色情的亲吻声响起，灵活的舌头蛇一样舔弄着饱满的耳垂，时而模仿性器的动作，进进出出捣弄着小孔，发出淫靡的水声。

　　两具火热的身躯紧贴在一起，男人一双大手紧紧扣在陈巍身上，惊人的力道仿佛要把他揉进身体里一般。周知方一阵后怕，他不敢想象，若是再迟来五分钟，若是酒里被下了不干净的东西，若是那人渣还有其他帮手……他放在心尖上的人将会遭到怎样的对待！偏偏、偏偏这人还是一副无知无觉的模样！！

　　“嘶…痛……”耳垂被尖利的牙齿发狠的咬住，陈巍吃痛的讨饶，声音里带着他不曾发觉的甜腻和撒娇意味。身上人却没有听见一般，转而堵住那张总是让他生气的唇。

　　他吸着那小舌强迫其与他共舞，毫不留情的扫荡着柔软温暖的口腔，连牙龈也不放过。“唔…唔……”陈巍哪里见过这种阵仗，闭着眼无力承受着，被吻得七荤八素，险些喘不过气来，涎水从嘴边溢出也无暇顾及。

　　“换气，笨蛋！”周知方喘着粗气，忍不住又凑上去亲了身下人一口，浑身的情欲被撩起，他本不想把两人的第一次交代在这种地方，但很明显，他的理智快要消失殆尽了。

　　……

　　不知不觉中，陈巍发现自己变成了大张着腿，跨坐在恋人腿上的姿势，隔着运动裤，正顶着他会阴处脉搏着的硬物让他紧张又兴奋。一只略显粗糙的手钻进他的连帽衫，抚摸着光滑的后背，那手上的薄茧逡巡过的地方无一不掀起身体的情潮。

　　另一只手则一路向下，留恋的抚摸过青年劲瘦的腰肢，掀起运动裤松紧的一角，又扒下内裤，直直探入股间私处。陈巍忐忑的抱紧恋人，环住瘦腰的大腿下意识用力，顾不上深吻，注意力全被私处作乱的手吸引去了。

　　手掌一遍遍抚弄紧实的臀肉，时不时恶劣的揉捏着，轻微的疼痛感让肉体兴奋得颤抖，陈巍明显感觉到自己的后穴瑟缩着分泌出了些黏腻的液体……

　　“怎么，揉一揉屁股就兴奋到湿了？”男人不正经的语调里全是暧昧的调笑。

　　青年暖黄色的皮肤肉眼可见的红了，面上一片燥热，他不服输的咬了咬唇……想他陈巍怎么说也是男女通吃型调情小能手，怎么能在这种地方败下阵来？

“是啊，我这里可是想你想得哭惨了啊，亲爱的~”说着，他挑衅的扭了扭屁股，把那黏糊糊的肠液怼了男人一手。

　　“……”

　　周知方暗自深呼吸平复自己汹涌的欲望，他怎么也想不到自己还没开过苞的男朋友能……骚成这个样子。他一言不发的抹匀了手上的淫液，食指开拓着紧致的蜜穴。

　　陈巍看男友这副吃瘪的模样，心下暗爽，借着酒劲，情绪更加高涨。他不知好歹的扭着屁股，把会阴处往那硬物上顶去，嘴里哼哼唧唧的叫个不停。

　　周知方性急的满头是汗，他不想伤到恋人，那处也毕竟不是容纳性器的地方，青年自身分泌的肠液仍是不够他“闯”出一条道来。

　　放下坐在他身上的恋人，周知方暗骂着甩开隔间的门，到洗手池那拿酒吧准备的润滑剂去了。陈巍瘫在马桶上乐不可支，他从未见过自己这个沉稳的后辈，如此急躁的一面。

　　想起自己之前的担心，他不由得心情大好，还有什么能比恋人的热情更让人心动的呢？像是取得了什么重大的胜利，他又心生一计……

　　（九）

　　许是因为时常有顾客情难自禁，酒吧贴心的在洗手池旁设置了成人用品投币机，解决了周知方的燃眉之急。小周买好了小瓶装的润滑剂，犹豫了一瞬，终是没有买下避孕套。

　　快步走回隔间，他打开了虚掩着的门，却不由得愣在了原地。他的恋人不知何时下半身脱个精光，尾椎骨上伸出来的狗尾巴翘得老高，比其他部位要白上几分的屁股在空中晃动着，颤动的臀肉完全夺去了他的目光。

　　“主人~快来和三儿玩呀！”青年跪在地上，伏在马桶上，背朝着门的方向拼命撅着屁股。毛绒绒的尾巴抚过几乎被肠液泡软了的穴口，酥痒的触感刺激的他浑身颤抖。

　　青年转过身子，努力凸显出他的锁骨和腰线，耸立的肩胛骨、低洼的腰窝，还有流畅的肌肉纹理，无不昭示着他漂亮的肉体。陈巍看着恋人呆愣在原地的傻样，心里暗笑，用嘴叼着卫衣衣摆，双手却是尽职尽责的揉捏着胸前的朱果。

　　“呼、呼、主人…主人……”挺立的性器摩擦在冰冷的马桶上，陈巍摆动着窄腰，呼吸愈发急促。处男敏感的身体，仅仅是被简单的玩弄，就要达到高潮。

　　周知方只觉得脑子里“轰——”的一声，身体里所有的血液似乎都集中到了头顶，一瞬间，忘记了冷静自持，忘记了调戏逗弄，忘记了怜惜恋人……

　　他只想着要把自己粗壮的性器，完完全全没入到那摇摆的屁股里，狠狠的抽插。让那暗藏笑意的眼睛里只能流出泪水，让那叫得他意乱情迷的小嘴只能发出哭泣和求饶的声音……

　　————————————————————

　　“疼疼疼疼疼！你发什么疯啊周知方！！”

　　厕所里回荡着某人惨烈的叫声，早知道不要命的撩拨会导致这样的下场，他绝对不会像刚才那样又是脱裤子，又是摇屁股的了！但世上没有后悔药，陈三只能打碎牙往肚里吞，被恋人按着疯狂做爱。

　　“干你”，周知方的回答简单粗暴，他呼吸粗重，肌肉紧绷着，摁着那晃得他眼花缭乱的屁股往自己的性器上撞去。狰狞的柱状物直接破开湿润的穴口，直捣黄龙，连两边的子孙袋都快要塞进后穴之中。

　　被戏弄的话语弄得面红耳赤，后穴跟着缩紧，身体被撕裂的痛感更让他想要哀嚎。陈巍觉得身后那人腰上怕不是安了马达，否则怎么能像打桩机一样，不断的撞进他的身体里。如果不是他双手还算有点力气，在马桶上苦苦支撑，他怀疑自己真的会被日到地里去。

　　最初的疼痛渐渐变得可以忍受，陈三发现他的身体似乎发生了微妙的变化。汨汨流淌的肠液让性器的进出更加顺畅，细微的酥麻感从穴心处传来，随着头部微翘的性器不断刮蹭着某一块凸起，隐秘的快感似乎愈演愈烈。

　　“唔……”他忍不住颤抖着发出了一丝呻吟，身后人似乎也发现了他的状态，动作竟慢了几分。冠状部位若有若无的顶在凸起的软肉上，性器一圈一圈的研磨着，却不给予要害处重击。

　　强烈的快感海浪般袭来，陈巍抖着身子几乎要跪不住，却仍忙里偷闲的想着，原来这就是所谓的前列腺，甚至评估起了自己的这块地儿在男性身体里算是深还是浅……

　　“三儿你不专心……都在想些什么东西？”男人有些生气的掐住恋人细腻的臀肉，声音里全是威胁，“看来三儿还是喜欢我动作更粗暴一些”，说着就要提枪猛干。

　　“别别别！”陈巍慌忙求饶，臀上被人把玩掌控的滋味让他羞耻不已，“我就是在想…我终于得到你了……”他不敢回过头看恋人的表情，脸红到了耳朵根，自顾自的说着，“之前无论我做什么，你都不肯抱我…或者被我抱……”

　　“我以为、我以为你是不是已经讨厌我了…讨厌我这种……人不人鬼不鬼的样子……”

　　“胡说！”周知方急急打断了他的话。

　　……我只是想要更加的、更加的珍惜你啊！

　　“不过现在都没有关系了，我已经完完全全的得到你了，亲爱的……我爱你……”

　　话一说完，青年就羞得把脸埋进臂弯里，不肯抬起头来，他听到身后的恋人轻笑，一个温暖的身体从背后覆了上来。整个人被从地上抬起，调转身体，性器在身体里的旋转又引得他一声呻吟。

　　恋人温柔的捧着他的脸庞，轻轻含住他的嘴唇，就这样紧紧拥抱在一起，时间都幸福的仿佛静止了。

　　心中有千万种柔情凝结，这是周知方第一次听到他的笨蛋前辈向他表白心意，青年这副纯情的模样，竟比方才摇着屁股求操的样子还要让他情动不已。

　　“浪漫的真情告白时间已经过去了，现在我可以动了吗，黏人的小巴狗？”他逗弄着恋人布满红霞的脸庞，不断亲昵的啄吻着，得到一枚毫无杀伤力可言的白眼之后，轻笑着继续身下的动作。

　　双腿被高高架在肩膀上，青年突出脊线弯出漂亮的弧度。陈巍紧紧揽着恋人的脖子，柔韧的腰身尽可能折叠，他承受着又一轮撞击。粗长的性器像是要把他的身体捅个对穿，恋人安慰的抚摸着他的脊背。

　　“哈啊……慢一点……”修长的大腿下意识的加紧，穴心被时轻时重的顶弄着，陈巍舒服得红了眼眶，不能承受一般向后仰着脖子，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起。

　　无人抚慰的性器一下又一下摩擦在青年自己的小腹上，顶端颤颤巍巍的吐露出些许淫液。周知方隐晦的打量着，心下估量着，最终暗自放弃。

　　如果可以的话，他想让前辈自己为自己口交。最好在他的撞击下，使得那性器不断深入那张艳红色的小嘴，时而捅入狭窄的喉咙里，刺激得前辈眼睛绯红、眼角蓄泪，最终吞咽下他自己的精液……那种色情的场景光是想象一下，他就快要泄了。

　　陈巍欲哭无泪，他不知道发生了什么，体内那孽根居然又胀大了几分，把他五脏六腑搅了个遍，捅得他肚皮都快要破了也不见得有要高潮的意思。就在这时，门外虚浮的脚步声吸引了两人的注意力。

　　“是个醉汉……”周知方用气音在恋人耳边轻声说着，“我在门上挂了牌子，不用担心他会进来，但是…我刚刚好像……”说着，他露出了一个十分抱歉的笑容，“忘记锁门了……”

　　“轻一点三儿，你想要把主人夹断吗？”小周轻声痛呼，陈巍紧张的把恋人搂的更紧，他无法想象若是有人误闯进这个隔间，他会有多丢人。但不可否认的是，如此刺激的氛围让他性欲更加高涨，偷情一般的快感，让他头晕目眩。

　　男人毫不留情的大力抽插，肉体撞击夹杂着淫水四溅的声音在青年听来宛若惊雷，但他无力改变什么，只能小声的呜咽着，啃咬着男人的肩膀，抑制自己的呻吟。

　　淅淅沥沥的水声随着淡淡的腥臭味传来，陈巍在此刻才意识到他处在怎样一个肮脏的地方。浓浓的羞耻心将他淹没，各种淫乱的想象在脑中展开，穴心又一下被重重撞击，在空中翘起的性器竟就这样喷出一股股浓稠的精液，弄脏了两人的小腹。

　　哆嗦着射精的身体尤为敏感，周知方看恋人一脸的迷醉，不由得加快了冲刺的速度。隔壁厕所的醉汉似是步伐不稳，猛地在隔板上发出剧烈的撞击声，惊得陈巍后穴紧紧绞在一起，让男人又爽又痛。

　　听到步伐声渐远，男人惩罚一般用力按在敏感的尾巴上，激得身上人夹得更紧，不过片刻，他就痛痛快快的泄了身，在那平坦的小腹里灌满了精液……

　　———————————————————

　　在酒吧里的那一夜荒唐之后，陈巍和周知方总算敞开了心扉，给予了彼此浓浓的安全感。成功联系上了那位神秘的施咒者，又共同经历了许多事情，两人得知，只有每周至少得到一次心爱之人的“爱之馈赠”，坚持一年之后，咒语才能彻底解除。

　　于是，他们把一人一狗相遇的那一天——周三，定做了给予体液的日子。一年之后，咒语顺利被破除，他们在两人的爱巢里养了一窝小狗，又养了一窝小猫。

这猫狗相随的日子，虽是吵吵闹闹，却是意外的，和谐又美满。

　　————番外小剧场之变身的方法————  
　　论两人如何发现的只有“爱之馈赠”才能让狗三恢复人身，这可说来话长。

　　话说自从有了酒吧那次撩拨不成反被日的惨痛经历，陈巍痛定思痛，总结经验教训，找到了撩拨恋人的新策略。

　　这一日，不知怎地又变回了松狮的模样，小周又正好在家休息，陈三就动起了歪心思。做人的时候撩拨你怕被日，现在做狗了，你还能真日狗不成？

　　怀揣着“为平凡的狗生增添乐趣”这一永恒而又伟大的使命，狗三凑到了恋人跟前。周知方正坐在书房柔软的沙发上看书，就见一狗熟练的跳进了怀里 ，他笑了笑，抚着狗狗柔软的毛发，继续看他的书。

　　狗三窝在恋人身上，快活的拱来拱去，又把目标放在了舒适的家居服上。小周为了方便只穿了一套睡衣，没有皮带的约束，不过片刻，外裤竟被狗三扒了下来。说不惊讶那是不可能的，周知方饶有趣味的观察着他的恋狗究竟想做些什么。

只见松狮那湿润的鼻头，在男人的下腹部嗅了嗅，尖尖的狗牙叼着裤子的松紧，竟把内裤也扒了下来。蛰伏的小小周彻底裸露出来，小周一愣，就见他那顽皮的恋狗竟伸出长长的狗舌头，一点一点舔弄了起来。

跟那一日的挑衅一模一样，狗三趴在恋人腿上，高高翘起了尾巴，小屁股摇个不停，后腿甚至还抬得老高，要多欠日有多欠日（不是）。看恋人皱起了眉，狗三更是欢乐，摇头摆尾的似是在说：“我就是撩你了，你又能奈我何？”

就跟狗三所预想的那样，小周虽是气急，却真没做出类似于“连狗都不放过”的事情。但他没有想到都是，恋人竟按着他的狗头，愣是用他的狗舌头来了一发……浓郁的精液喷薄而出，“砰”得一声，趴在男人身上的狗狗变成了一个年轻的男人——正是那欠日的陈三。

青年脸上还洒着白浊，周知方见状挂起了一个诡异的微笑，“看样子三儿前辈迫不及待想和主人交合，那我怎敢扫了前辈的雅兴？”说着他把恋人的白屁股拍得“啪啪”作响，“快，把屁股撅起来！”

陈三见势不妙想逃，却被恋人提溜着脖子上软肉治在了原地。他欲哭无泪的趴在沙发上，屈辱的抬高了他可怜的小屁屁，却感受到了一只温热的大手拾起了他的脚腕——

“三儿前辈的姿势不标准啊，之前小狗撒尿那样抬腿不是很熟练吗？快自己主动架起来！”

也许是姿势的原因比上次还要方便性器的深入，陈三被压在沙发上日了一天，嗓子都喊到嘶哑，直到最后哭着求饶，才得到了主人“爱的馈赠”。

自那以后，狗三甘拜下风，再也不愿跟恋人较量撩骚、勾引的本领了，即使变成人了，也一样。


End file.
